En Viena
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: La música es una de las cosas que permiten al ser humano comunicarse e interactuar entre sí. Y una ciudad como Viena, alberga toda clase de melodías, entre esas, la que expresa aquellas el reencuentro entre dos personas.


Como siempre, Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a Takao Aoki. Sólo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Muerte de un personaje.

**Fandom:** Beyblade

**Pareja:** Mariam/MiriamxKai

**Resumen: **La música es una de las cosas que permiten al ser humano comunicarse e interactuar entre sí. Y una ciudad como Viena, alberga toda clase de melodías, entre esas, la que expresa aquellas el reencuentro entre dos personas.

**Dedicado a: **Alexa Hiwatari, a quien me tocó de intercambio en el FanFicFest, en Wanderin Spirits.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En Viena<strong>_

Hacía tiempo que no se había dado la oportunidad de tomar un momento de distracción desde que se hizo cargo de la Empresa Familiar. Kai Hiwatari, ahora distaba de aquel beyluchador que había sido en su adolescencia. Ya era un adulto joven, aún apuesto, pero con una mayor madurez con la que tuvo a los dieciséis años, tanto física como mentalmente. Se encontraba cerca de la treintena, sin sus antiguos triángulos que lustraba en su rostro, vistiendo de manera elegante para la ocasión.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, después de la exitosa reunión que tuvo con su homólogo de la compañía vienesa, el señor Edelstein, un joven de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos violetas, que oscilaba por la misma edad que Hiwatari, podía darse el lujo de disfrutar la belleza cultural que despide esta ciudad austriaca. El mismo europeo, lo había invitado a que pasara esta velada, junto a su bella esposa, de aparente ascendencia húngara, al evento que se daría esta noche en uno de los recintos más importantes de Viena.

Se situaron en uno de sus balcones más cercanos al escenario. Se oía cómo la sinfónica, comenzaba a afinar los instrumentos de cuerda y de viento. Le agradaba escuchar aquello, pues le traía a la mente tantos recuerdos de sus años en la universidad, memorias gratas, que lograban sacarle una ligera sonrisa.

—Había escuchado que usted es un gran amante de esta clase de conciertos —mencionó el austriaco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Es verdad —respondió secamente.

—Mi patria es reconocida a nivel mundial por ser cuna de la música clásica —expresó el castaño—. Por eso, hay esa apreciación hacia este tipo de eventos, cómo también que varios extranjeros venga a aprender sobre este fino arte. Inclusive yo, he estado inclinado a la música. Mi sueño frustrado fue dedicarme de pleno a esa área, pero lamentablemente me fue imposible —expresó con cierta tristeza. El ruso lo miraba con compresión, pues sabía a qué se refería el vienés.

—Agradezco la invitación, Señor Edelstein —dijo de golpe, esperando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Al contrario, señor Hiwatari. Mi querida Erzébeth y yo estamos contentos de que haya aceptado —le mencionó, en tono calmado y algo seco.

Regresaron sus miradas al escenario, en donde la sinfónica esperaba ya la entrada del Director. De repente, en el área de cuerdas, algo le llamó la atención al joven de los ojos rojos: en la segunda fila, se encontraba una mujer bella de cabellos azules, ojos verdes, tez blanca y rasgos asiáticos, lustrada de un vestido largo negro que resaltaba su figura. El ruso, fijó entonces su vista a aquella fémina, dado que no era la primera vez que la miraba.

El silencio sólo duró un instante, puesto los aplausos comenzaron a inundar el recinto a la entrada del director de la sinfónica. Mientras, la mujer tomó entre sus manos un exquisito violín de caoba. Nuevamente, el recinto quedó en un mutis total, esperando ansiosamente el inicio del evento.

La pieza de apertura, _Las Cuatro Estaciones_, de Antonio Vivaldi rompieron el silencio llenando el lugar con la bella melodía. Empero, el ruso no apartaba ni un momento la mirada de su antigua rival. En la mente de Kai se proyectaban las imágenes de su pasado, a la vez que en pecho sentía ¿nostalgia, quizás? Al volver a verla, a ella, Mariam, ex Saint Shield. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar y alejarlo de la realidad…

_Era septiembre. Se observaba la llegada próxima del otoño debido al viento, como también de la coloración de las hojas. Habían pasado ya cerca de tres años desde la última participación en un torneo de Beyblade. Extrañaba mucho aquella sensación de utilizar su blade combatiendo con su eterno rival, Takao Kinomiya. Quizás no había terminado como él hubiese querido, pero ya era tiempo de retirarse y darle oportunidad a las nuevas generaciones de sobresalir en este ámbito._

_Kai, ahora con diecinueve años cumplidos, había arribado a lo que sería su Universidad. Su abuelo no estaba conforme con la decisión que había tomado de estar en música, otra de sus grandes pasiones. Empero, la condición que el patriarca de su familia le había hecho para dejarlo estudiar lo que quería; tenía que estudiar al mismo tiempo una carrera afín al mundo empresarial. No tuvo más opción que aceptar el trato._

_Suspiró. Internamente hubiese deseado estudiar en Viena, en lugar de esta escuela, aquí en Japón. Revisó su horario, buscando la primera clase que tendría aquel día: Historia Universal I. Ingresó al edificio, llegando puntual al salón asignado para la materia. Ya había un par de compañeros más, quienes lo reconocieron, pero se abstuvieron de acercarse, cuando el mismo ruso los miró de manera fría._

_Se sentó en una banca cercana a la ventana, distrayéndose lo suficiente, para no darse cuenta de cómo se había llenado el aula, ni de cuando ella se acercó:_

—_De todas las personas que conozco, la que menos esperaba aquí, eras tú, Hiwatari —le expresó en cierto tono de burla. Eso hizo que volteara a verla, con el entrecejo fruncido._

—_Digamos que estamos en la misma situación, Mariam —le mencionó en tono agrio—. No imaginaba ver aquí algún rostro conocido. Creí que estarías en tu país, en tu aldea._

—_Mi pueblo no es tan cerrado como el de Kon, si es que lo piensas Hiwatari —murmuró ofendida._

_No pudo contestarle, ya que el profesor ingresó al aula. Al acabar, tuvieron que trasladarse a otros salones. El siguiente para él, fue Piano, mientras ella, acomodando su violín al hombro, se fue a unos paraninfos más adelante. No se volvieron a cruzar durante todo el día, hasta la última hora, en Música de Cámara._

_Todo fue en relativa indiferencia por parte de los dos hasta que el profesor decidió probar las habilidades de cada alumno. Muchos de los compañeros que pasaron primero, tenían fallas en cuanto a dominar alguno de los instrumentos que había en el aula. Cuando llegó su turno, muchos se sorprendieron por el solfeo que tenía sobre el piano. _

_No eran en vano todas aquellas tardes que durante su adolescencia, en su antiguo internado, aprendió el dominio del mismo. En el piano, había encontrado una forma de escape de sus emociones, inclusive en su rostro en ese instante, se reflejaba lo que la melodía debía expresarse. Al terminar la pieza, varios aplausos se escucharon en el recinto. Sin embargo, Kai regresó aquel semblante que siempre se cargaba encima, mientras regresaba a su lugar._

_La siguiente fue Mariam. La muchacha sacó su violín, una bonita pieza de caoba. El silencio reinó por solo un instante, antes que la chica comenzará a tocar. El ruso, al escucharla, se quedó asombrado por observar aquel dominio de las cuerdas, como si ella hubiese nacido con ese don. Al igual que él, en la faz de la fémina, se exteriorizaba aquellos sentimientos que sólo la música podía sacar a flote._

_Cuando acabó, los halagos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Mariam, en respuesta, sólo les dirigió una leve reverencia. Antes de retornar a su asiento, le dirigió una mirada al ruso, quizás en un tono retador, que el beyblade no era la única habilidad que poseían en común. La clase concurrió sin algún otro punto a resaltar. A la hora de la salida, sin embargo, el profesor los llamó a ambos, para que pudiese hablar a solas con ellos._

—_Bien jóvenes, se preguntarán por qué los he llamado —expresó el hombre, al ver la cara de confusión entre ambos muchachos—. He notado, y supongo que ustedes también, que tiene un talento soberbio. _

_Les pidió una vez más que tocaran sus instrumentos, pero esta vez, en conjunto. Extrañados, pero sin poder reclamar, los dos jóvenes obedecieron. Y entonces, sucedió. Por separado, ambos eran extraordinarios, pero en conjunto… distaban de serlo, por el aire de competitividad que se sentía en el aire. Aunque atinaran a la melodía, había algo que en su interpretación, no era completa, no transmitía el mensaje del autor. _

— _¡Alto! ¡Alto! —El catedrático les pidió inmediatamente que dejasen de tocar—. ¿Alguna vez, han tocado… en equipo?_

_Ambos ex beyluchadores se miraron entre sí, para después dirigirse a su profesor, negando la cabeza. El mayor suspiró. Esperaba que de ambos pudiera hacer un dueto fenomenal. En aquel momento, el rostro se le iluminó. Volvió a observarlos y mencionó: _

— _¿Qué les parece si ambos comienzan a practicar juntos? —les preguntó._

—_Con todo respeto —contestó la joven—, no creo que sea buena idea, profesor._

—_Concuerdo con ella, señor —musitó el ruso._

— _¡Por favor, jóvenes! ¡Vean esto como una oportunidad! —les exclamó—. Es una forma de que vayan acoplándose a trabajar en conjunto con sus condiscípulos. Raro es el artista que puede estar solo y triunfar en el mundo. _

—_Pero es que nunca hemos trabajado…_

—_Es un error, Hiwatari —interrumpió el maestro—. Ustedes dos no me pueden engañar. Quizás haya sido en otra área, pero ustedes han trabajado en equipo con otras personas —sonrió levemente el hombre—. Ustedes fueron beyluchadores, ¿o me equivoco? —ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza—. Bien, en vista de lo ocurrido, les sugiero que comiencen a practicar lo antes posible —una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su rostro—, a menos, claro, que deseen reprobar y esta no sea su vocación, muchachos. ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

_Los dos se quedaron en el salón, sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Mariam, se dirigía a guardar su violín, cuando Kai expresó:_

—_Odio admitirlo, pero… en parte, el profesor Tanaka tiene razón, Mariam._

— _¿Acaso te gustaría realmente formar un equipo conmigo? —lo miró con duda, levantando una ceja._

—_Bueno, él no nos dio opción, si mal lo recuerdas —dijo en tono seco—. Sin embargo —la miró fijamente—, veo que no eres tan mala. Me sorprende mucho que te dedicaras a esto._

—_No eres el único —le mencionó—. Verás, si mi memoria no me falla, Max me contó alguna ocasión que tú eres el heredero de las Empresas Hiwatari. Te hacía más en una carrera ligada a lo que en un futuro te encargarás._

—_Es cierto. Yo heredaré el negocio familiar —musitó con fastidio—. Pero antes de que llegue el "feliz momento", deseé dedicarme a algo que me ha apasionado desde que era un pre púber, Mariam —la miró nuevamente—. ¿Y cuál es tu razón de estar aquí? Creí que estarías en tu aldea, o quizás, fueses con Max a Estados Unidos —una pizca de ¿celos? Afloraron en él—. Que yo recuerde, estabas saliendo con él —rápidamente se arrepintió de comentarlo, cuando notó el cambio a un semblante más triste a la joven oriental._

—_No funcionó —murmuró—. Ambos teníamos distintos caminos, y ninguno estábamos dispuestos a abandonar el sueño propio por quedarse con el otro; ni de destruir las metas que cada uno tenía por su lado —lo vio con cierto aire defensivo—. Tengo que irme —se fue a la puerta—. Por cierto, Kai —sin verlo le expresó—, si vamos a ser compañeros, no vuelvas a querer que hable de mi vida privada nuevamente —terminando de explayarse, cierra la puerta con fuerza._

Los aplausos estridentes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Observaba a la pareja austro-húngara ponerse de pie ante la interpretación de la Sinfónica y a la coordinación del director. Los mismos músicos, agradecían con reverencias al público, entre esas, Mariam. Fue en ese momento, cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, dejándola congelada en el escenario por un instante.

De verdad el destino era tan cruel, porque esto, no era una simple coincidencia. O eso era lo que al menos la joven de cabellos azules tenía en mente después de ver a su ex compañero en uno de los lugares más privilegiados del teatro. Una de sus compañeras, cortó el contacto visual entre ella y el soviético.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por supuesto —mencionó de manera enérgica—. ¿Cómo no lo voy a estar, si este fue uno de los mejores conciertos de mi vida, Clarisse? —le sonrió a la mujer rubia.

—En serio querida, te quedaste unos momentos paralizada, ¿acaso viste un fantasma? —le bromeó, virando hacia donde la asiática había posado su mirada. Sonrió pícaramente—. ¡Vaya pero que buen mozo es! ¡Con razón no estabas en este escenario! ¿Lo conoces? ¡Por qué él está viendo hacia acá, suertudota!

—Sí, lo conozco —murmuró ella—. Es un viejo compañero de la Escuela de Música de Tokio —apartó su mirada del balcón—. No sé a qué ha venido hasta esta parte del mundo.

—Si está con el joven Edelstein, supongo que es amigo suyo, o un socio. Muchas veces viene a disfrutar los conciertos, con su linda esposa. ¡Es una lástima que también esté ocupado!

—Dime cuando no te has interesado por algún hombre —expresó con sarcasmo.

—Vamos Mariam, no hace daño ver lo que la vida te pone enfrente, aunque sea sólo para admirarlo —le dio una palmadita en la espalda—, ¡Vamos! ¡Ni que te fuera a quitar a tu novio!

—El no es mi novio —expresó cortante—. Sólo fue un compañero que… se dedicó a otra cosa diferente a la música —observaba cómo la gente comenzaba a salir del edificio. En eso volvió a mirar el balcón, dándose cuenta que tanto el ruso-japonés como los europeos ya habían abandonado el lugar.

Esperaron a que todos los espectadores vaciaran el teatro, para poder recoger sus instrumentos y retirarse a sus vestidores. Mientras tanto, las memorias de la joven comenzaron a resurgir:

_Después de aquella proposición que el profesor les hizo a ambos que cada dos días se quedaran a practicar en conjunto. La verdad, habían mejorado mucho. Pronto sería el final del semestre y presentarían su trabajo final. Se habían llevado bien durante todo este tiempo, encontrando ciertas similitudes entre ellos. Hasta ese día…_

_Estaba molesta con el ruso-japonés. Hiwatari le había dado un golpe bajo, sin querer, pero al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho. ¡Golpear a un compañero! Cuando ella podría defenderse por sí misma. Había recibido una sanción al igual que el bicolor y el otro sujeto. Por eso, estaba furiosa._

_Cuando lo veía se limitaba a saludarlo cortésmente. Maldecía por lo bajo en ese instante, cuando oyó el celular del otro. Eso la enojó aún más, mientras que el joven salía del salón a atender la llamada. Un tanto curiosa, otro tanto exasperada, se dirigió a la puerta, oyendo parte de la conversación:_

—…_Bien, quiero que todos mantengan el orden dentro de la compañía _—guardó un momento silencio_—. Sé que es complicado, pero debemos evitar a toda costa las bajas en las acciones por esta noticia —volvió a interrumpirse—. Sí, en unos minutos me dirijo para el hospital —murmuró—. Después partiré hacia la empresa para analizar las medidas a tomar. Por el momento, intenta equilibrar las cosas._

_Colgó y suspiró. Empero, se dio cuenta que la muchacha lo estaba observando, quedándose estático. No emitió palabra alguna, pasó junto a ella. Sin embargo, la mujer no se quedó callada y argumentó: _

— _¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Hiwatari? —le preguntó, directa._

—_No es nada de tu incumbencia Mariam —respondió irritado—. Además, es una falta de respeto que espíes a la gente cuando habla por teléfono._

—_Lo mismo digo, para cuando estamos ensayando. No deberías tener el celular prendido —murmuró alterada—. ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? —le cuestionó, al notar que el joven ingresaba al salón por su mochila—. ¿Te vas a ir sin darme una explicación? _

—_No puedo decirte lo que pasa —la evadió._

— _¿En serio? ¡Dime algo que justifique que me dejas a medio ensayo! —exclamó furiosa_

—_Mariam —susurró el muchacho, sin verla—. Mi abuelo se ha puesto grave —y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo._

_La joven se quedó paralizada al oír esa última oración. Todo el enojo había caído dejando un vacío. Regresó a la realidad, tomando sus cosas a toda velocidad y yendo a alcanzar al chico de cabello bicolor._

— _¡Kai! ¡Espera! —le gritó, con la esperanza que se detuviera._

—_Mariam, no tengo tiempo…_

— _¡Por favor, detente! —el joven paró, mientras ella se detenía para tomar aire—. Quiero ir contigo. _

—_Ya te lo dije, no es de tu…_

—_Idiota —cortó de tajo—. Eres mi compañero. Y no será fácil que te deshagas de mí —con dificultad, se irguió—. Quiero acompañarte._

—_No deberías… —desvió su mirada—. Después de todo, es mi problema._

— _¿Y? —le expresó—. ¡Quizás no sea de ayuda, pero…! _

_El chico la tomó de la mano. Por un instante, se quedó atónita, mientras sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí por el breve contacto. El chico no reaccionó de inmediato, hasta que sonó la campana del reloj. Sin perder más tiempo, volvieron a correr hasta la salida de la universidad. Tomaron un taxi hasta el hospital en donde se suponía que estaba internado el abuelo de Kai. Ya ahí, tomaron asiento en la sala de espera._

—_Sé que no es el momento para que te lo diga —cortó el silencio la muchacha—. Pero… lamento haberme comportado así contigo._

—_No hay cuidado —murmuró._

—_Em, también siento por lo que estás pasando en este momento. Sabía que él no fue, cómo decirlo…_

—_No tienes por qué omitirlo —expresó—. Mi abuelo y yo jamás volvimos a hacer las paces, aunque nos hemos frecuentado en estos últimos años. Además, supongo que has oído como fue él en el pasado._

—_Sí, Max me había comentado mucho al respecto —suspiró._

— _¿Aún lo extrañas?_

—_Un poco. Quise mucho a _mi cachorrito _—sonrió levemente. _

—_Yo… —le costaba manifestarse—, siento haberte herido._

—_No importa ya —murmuró—. Debo de dejar en pensar en él._

—_Odio mucho los hospitales —dijo, para cambiar el tema—. Nunca me ha agradado estar en uno._

—_A mí tampoco. De niña me llevaban a la clínica a inyectarme —sonrió levemente. El otro, increíblemente, sonrió—. Es raro verte así._

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Sonriendo. Te ves bien —esquivó la mirada del ruso._

_Pasaron las horas. Tanto residentes como internos iban y venían, sin que ninguno diera noticia alguna de la situación del Hiwatari Mayor. Se hacía tarde. Mariam había tomado un café de una máquina cercana, tratando de calentarse un poco._

—_Deberías irte —le mencionó el ruso—. Es muy tarde._

—_Nadie me espera en casa, si es lo que te preocupa._

—_De todos modos, no deberías estar aquí._

—_Necesitas todo el apoyo posible en este momento. Bien o mal, Voltaire es tu familia._

—_Desgraciadamente, mi única familia._

—_Con mucha más razón tengo que quedarme. _

—_No entiendo por qué haces esto —la miró fijamente._

—_Ya te lo dije, eres mi compañero —lo dijo con cierta inseguridad. Volvió a temblar de frío. En eso sintió que Kai le colocó la bufanda, sacando un leve sonrojo._

—_Debiste traer algo más abrigador —expresó serio—. Esto te servirá más a ti. _

_La verdad, dudaba que sólo estuviera ahí por esa razón. A lo mejor, se preocupaba por el testarudo de su compañero, pero ignoraba si sólo era eso. Siguieron esperando. Ya eran pasadas la una de la mañana, cuando un residente salió a buscarlo. El médico le explicó todo el procedimiento, empero, no había servido de mucho. El galeno regresó a quirófano, mientras dejaba a un Kai estoico._

— _¿Kai? —le cuestionó la muchacha, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. _

_Observó al joven una vez más, acercándose paulatinamente. El rostro pálido del joven de cabellos bicolor denotaba el efecto de la terrible noticia. Quizás estuviera mal lo que estaba a punto de realizar, pero, podría ser la única forma de expresarle apoyo a aquel compañero. Sin más que pensar, lo abrazó, atenta a cualquier señal de incomodidad del otro._

—_Lamento tu pérdida, Kai._

_En un breve momento, retornó a la realidad ante el gesto de la fémina. Sin embargo, no la rechazó. En ella se albergó un sentimiento cálido, provocando que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara más._

—_G-gracias —mencionó entrecortadamente, respondiendo aquel afecto._

—Ya estoy lista —mencionó Clarisse. Mariam regresó al presente. Ya se había cambiado a un conjunto mucho más casual, mientras su compañera a un vestido de coctel.

—Deberías usar algo más —la regañó—. Hace mucho frío.

—Querida, no te angusties por mí —le sonrió a la joven de cabello azul—. Llevaré mi abrigo. Hoy tengo que ir a una fiesta de máscaras con un chico lindo —le guiñó el ojo—. Y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad —tomó un antifaz de su tocador—. ¡Bien, es la hora! —exclamó en un tono tan jovial.

Ambas salieron por la parte trasera del edificio. Ya era algo tarde. Y la temperatura no ayudaba mucho. Quizás en unos momentos más empezaría a nevar.

— ¡Hey, Mariam! ¡Ahí está tu galán! —dijo con picardía Clarisse. La asiática viró a donde su compañera señaló. Empero Mariam se quedó paralizada al ver al hombre que hacía unas horas cruzó su mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kai? —le preguntó extrañada—. Creí que te habías ido con los Edelstein.

— ¡Vaya forma de saludar, Mariam! —mencionó el soviético—. Edelstein es sólo es mi socio —respondió secamente—. Además, creo que haría un mal tercio, debido a que deseaba ir a solas con su esposa.

—Aún así, me sorprende que te quedaras hasta que yo saliera —lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Me gustaría hablar con una ex compañera, si ella quisiera concederme la palabra —le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, chicos, yo me tengo que ir —interrumpió de repente la otra mujer—. ¡Nos vemos, Mariam!

— ¡Ah! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —sin embargo, la otra fémina se había marchado.

— ¿Tan mala es mi compañía, Mariam? —le preguntó con cierto desdén.

—No te creas tan importante, Kai —expresó bromeando—. Empero, es una extraña coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí, en Viena.

—Demasiada rara, diría yo —la observó—. Te felicito, finalmente lograste tu sueño —murmuró.

—Gracias —expresó en seco—. Y aunque no fuese el tuyo, me alegro por ti que… bueno, estés llevando a lo alto el nombre de tu empresa —mencionó rápidamente—. ¡Perdona! ¡No quería…! —agregó, tratándose de corregirse.

—No te preocupes —interrumpió, sin verla—. No todos tenemos esa posibilidad de hacer lo que nos gusta en la vida.

—No tenías otra opción —murmuró—. Tu abuelo falleció en el momento menos indicado y tuviste que dejar la carrera.

—Lo sé —miró hacia el cielo, viendo cómo la nieve comenzaba a caer—. Sabes, me hubiera fascinado tocar contigo, al menos una vez —en ese momento, abrió su paraguas, cubriéndolos a ambos.

—A mi también. Después de todo, no tocabas tan mal —le sonrió con cierta soberbia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí en Viena? —le preguntó, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—No mucho, sólo un par de años después de que conseguí el intercambio —le respondió—. Aún no me acostumbro al clima frío de la ciudad —tembló ligeramente al sentir el aire pegando sobre sus mejillas.

—Hace un clima más helado en Rusia —se jactó el hombre—. Esto no es nada con las temperaturas bajo cero de mi tierra natal.

— ¿Vives en Moscú?

—Sigo en Japón —murmuró—. Sólo voy a Rusia cuando visito a mis ex compañeros de equipo.

— ¿Sigues frecuentando a los ex Blitzkrieg Boys?

—No sólo a ellos. De vez en cuando, me reúno con Takao y los demás. Finalmente, Hiromi se casará con él.

—Siempre se peleaban, pero se veía que terminarían juntos —dijo con aire divertido.

— ¿Y tú, cómo has estado? —preguntó con cierta incertidumbre.

—Mi único amor ha sido la música —soltó una risotada—. No ha habido prospectos, y más si mi amiga Clarisse, los espanta. ¿Y qué tal tú?

—No he encontrado a la indicada —mencionó con desdén—. La única que al menos me interesó, no la volví a ver hasta hace poco.

— ¿Y eso?

—Partió de Japón. Quizás me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que sentía por ella.

—Es una lástima. ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

—Mariam. En un principio sentí atracción física por ella. Pero al conocerla y darme su apoyo en un momento tan difícil, me di cuenta que, yo estaba… sentía algo por ella. Pero, el detalle —se detuvo, tomando aire—, es la ex novia de un amigo —la miró fijamente—. Jamás le expresé nada. Y cuando quería decírselo, ya era tarde.

—Kai —lo miró con cierta duda—. ¿Acaso esa persona…?

—Es con la que estoy hablando ahora —murmuró.

La mujer se quedó estoica ante las palabras del ruso. Sin embargo, su mirada se volvió escéptica.

—Dime que estás bromeando.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije alguna broma? —le cuestionó.

—No, nunca —le respondió—. Pero no puedo creer que…

Lo admitía. Alguna vez sintió algo físico por él. Pero después de eso, no dudaba que le atraía mucho, pero detestaba que Kai fuese amigo de Max, a quien quiso mucho en su tiempo. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero aquella noche le parecía más atractivo. Lo jaló de la bufanda, buscando que la cara del hombre se dirigiera hacia su rostro. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le besó. Esperaba que la rechazara, pero el momento nunca llegó. Al contrario, el japonés respondió. La mujer terminó cortando ese contacto.

—Se que no…

—Me gustaría que intentáramos, al menos el breve tiempo que estaré aquí, en Viena.

—Pero…

—Si no funciona, entenderé.

—Pero, si llega a culminar, ¿qué pasará con…?

—Sé que Max lo comprenderá. ¿Entonces, que decides?

Lo miró una vez más. Quizás por la misma forma de expresarse, algo fría y distante, no se explayaba bien. Empero, habló:

—No eres malo besando —le dirigió una sonrisa retadora—. Pero no creas que te la dejaré fácil —le observó una vez más, antes de callarlo con sus propios labios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lechucería Hiwatari<strong>_

Sé que no he podido con mis otros fics de este anime/manga. Bueno, quizás el de Encuentros Inesperados, sea el único que pudiese terminar antes de ingresar al internado y siga de lleno en Hetalia... o algún cross-over, o un ligero cameo, como en ese fic se encuentran dos de mis personajes favoritos de APH.

Espero que les haya gustado, cómo a la persona que fue dediado este fic. Algún comentario, crítica, son bienvenidas.


End file.
